Anything for You
by Erisabesu
Summary: “Nobody disappointed Hinata Hyuuga on her honeymoon, especially not Sasuke Uchiha.” [SasukeHinata] AU.


**Anything for You  
**

♦

_"A love pirate? I am no love pirate! What do they mean by that?"_

_-Eva Gabor_

♦

Sasuke closed his cell phone with a click and put it aside, then returned his attention to the screen of the laptop balanced on his outstretched knees.

The call had lasted barely five minutes, but he could already feel aggressive knots of tension starting to warp his neck muscles, and there were still _several weeks_ left until the wedding.

"That was your father."

"Mm," said Hinata from her end of the sofa, engrossed in her book.

Frowning, Sasuke sipped from his tall glass of lemonade as he scrolled through five star vacation resorts, hoping she would show at least _some_ interest in her family's latest demands. It was no real surprise that the heiress to the great Hyuuga family had to be wed in style, upholding generations of tradition and ceremony in a spectacular display of wealth.

His own family—the renowned Uchihas—was no different. Except that they were all _dead_.

Well, except for him. Obviously.

The whole business gave him a severe headache.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Apparently your great-aunt is throwing a black-tie dinner in our honor next Saturday."

"Oh." Hinata turned the page, but otherwise made no further comment.

"She's also offered us the use of her lake house for the honeymoon. If we want."

"That's nice of her," Hinata said, shifting on her end of the couch to tuck dainty feet up underneath her, not a single line of tension marring her comfort.

Sasuke's frown deepened. He looked at his fiancée. She was completely absorbed in the latest obscenity from that _Roberts_ woman, and therefore was being absolutely no help whatsoever in the monumental task ahead of him.

He'd only insisted on handling the plans for their honeymoon himself since Hinata's father and sister and cousins and uncles and aunts—she had entirely _too_ much family—had made nearly every decision for the wedding ceremony and reception without bothering to ask his preferences unless it was an afterthought. His schedule was so full of meetings, fittings, parties, shopping and every other annoying thing that came with a famous heritage and unlimited quantities of cash, that he'd been ready to elope over two months ago.

Sasuke felt it was only natural to stake his claim somewhere amidst the chaos. It was _their_ wedding after all, and he'd be damned if he gave up total control. He frowned harder, watching Hinata—sweet, beautiful, quiet Hinata—and hoped to God he didn't mess this up.

Despite her apparent lack of taste in literature, she was the one ray of light in this whirlwind of cakes and flowers, so different from the rest of her relatives that he'd often wondered how in the hell she could be related. Oh, her cousin was quiet enough most of the time, but Neji made up for it with snits and tantrums that made Sasuke absolutely red in the face from anger or shame, depending on whether or not _he_ was the target.

Hinata was Sasuke's only refuge from the world, the one person he found he could tolerate for longer than ten minutes at a time since their very first meeting in the Country Club gardens. Both of them had sought a quiet place away from the gossips and frauds dressed up like regular beautiful people, and had quite accidentally found each other.

For Hinata, Sasuke tried hard to behave himself around his future in-laws while mentally making plans to build another home somewhere much too inconvenient for any of them to try and visit. It was one thing to school himself not to bristle each time his cell phone trilled, signaling yet another Hyuuga whim he'd have to pencil into his schedule (and he must have heard from every Hyuuga on earth by this point), but planning a honeymoon that didn't meet Hinata's expectations was out of the question.

The months of constant emotional vacillations between irritation at the wedding plans and anxiety over the honeymoon plans were slowly driving him _insane_.

If only she'd tell him what she wanted—he'd never been good with expressing his feelings, and he was even worse when it came to _romance_. Sasuke eyed the pink and silver book jacket in her hands with dislike, wondering what fantasies it was putting into her head that he'd have to compete with in a few weeks' time. His headache was quickly becoming a migraine.

_Nobody_ disappointed Hinata Hyuuga on her honeymoon, especially not Sasuke Uchiha. He'd better resolve this _today_.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Do you want to use it?"

"Use what?"

"The lake house."

"If you want to."

"I'm asking _you_."

"Whatever you choose is fine with me, Sasuke."

Sasuke took another sip of lemonade to ease the oppressive feeling of that statement.

"Have you been to the lake before?"

"Mm."

Sasuke frowned. "Is there somewhere else you'd rather go?"

"Anywhere's fine." Hinata looked up from her book and smiled, then turned the page and continued to read.

"There's an Uchiha estate in Cancun we can use."

"Sure."

"Or we could stay at the Uchiha ranch in Colorado."

"Okay."

"Or the flat in Paris… But we've visited there already."

"Mm."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and continued. "Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"Wherever you want."

"But…" Sasuke pushed his fingers through his thick black hair. "You must have _some_ kind of opinion."

"I already told you."

"You haven't told me _anything_, Hinata."

"Yes I did."

Sasuke considered this, and wondered why she was evading him… which wasn't like her at all. He sighed. "Then tell me _again_."

"Whatever you decide will be fine, Sasuke."

"That's not what I asked…"

"Yes it is." Hinata gave a soft laugh, and turned to look at him.

"No, it's not," Sasuke sighed, fidgeting. "I asked if you wanted to go to the lake, Cancun, Colorado, or Paris—now which is it?"

"Any of them."

"No, no. Which one?"

"The one you pick."

"I'm asking you to pick!"

"But whatever you pick will be fine…"

"I want to know what _you_ would pick, Hinata."

"I'd pick whatever you picked."

"That's not an answer!"

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't said what you would pick!"

"I'd pick the place you wanted, Sasuke."

"But if I wasn't picking, what would you pick?"

"Then it wouldn't be our honeymoon, and I'd stay here."

"_Hinata_!" Sasuke leaned the heel of his hand on the sofa cushion so he could face her.

"Y-yes?" Hinata met his eyes, and slowly closed the book in her hands. Sasuke saw the way she flinched and took a deep breath, trying to rein in his temper.

If she couldn't make the one decision he was asking her to make, he'd just have to start with something simpler. "Chocolate or Vanilla?"

Hinata paused. "Er… what?"

"Dogs or Cats?" Sasuke continued, determined to get a specific answer even if he knew it was irrational. Hinata looked at him in confusion, and still said nothing.

"Black or White?" He kept going, the volume of his voice rising with every new word and urging her to give him an answer before he truly exploded. "Summer or Winter? Republican or Democrat? Master or Slave? Pirate or—!"

"_PIRATE_!" Hinata's eyes squinted shut with her explosive outburst.

Sasuke gaped. Hinata blushed. Neither of them said anything; Hinata because she had nothing else to say, Sasuke because he was stunned speechless—swept into another world by the unexpected, coy suggestion.

"Well… you _asked_," she murmured after a minute of silence, as if to defend herself from his intense stare.

This time, Sasuke could say _nothin_g.

The absurd, and yet intoxicating combination of _Hinata_ and _Pirate_ swelled over his brain and pulled him under with its riptide.

His eyes flicked over hers, and he saw them outlined in the deepest, blackest kohl, sultry and tempting. Her long, silky hair became untamed by the salt spray of the sea, curling and whipping about her delicate features like the wings of a great bird, held in place by a blood-red bandana dripping in pilfered jewels. Her slender arms were bare, tattooed from elbow to leather-banded wrists.

White ruffles acting as sleeves shielded her slim shoulders from the heat of the blazing sun, dipping low across her cleavage to wrap snug underneath her curving breasts. The naked skin of her torso gleamed from behind ropes of pearls, laced and knotted just above the swell of her hips and the belt which kept her weapons within easy reach.

His eyes made it down her body to her hands, calloused from constant use of sword and dagger, and beautiful even as they drew and aimed a pistol at his head, his arms bound tight behind him and the splinters of the deck piercing his knees where he was forced by her crew to kneel at her feet and beg for mercy—

…And then Sasuke realized the flush on his cheeks was spreading from intense arousal, and he was still, in fact, inside their penthouse apartment study, on their fifteen thousand dollar sofa.

He shifted his gaze back to Hinata's eyes and found her watching him with a similar redness tainting her fine cheekbones, probably from the way he'd just been _leering_ at her. Sasuke quickly looked away, not sure he wanted to understand the fantasy that had just ripped through him—a harpoon of lust!—and he adjusted his laptop in modesty. They sat in awkward silence for several minutes before Sasuke cleared his throat one last time.

"I have a six person yacht docked in the Caribbean."

The words sounded thick from the raging ardor still pulsing throughout his veins, and he could now feel his neck turning as red as his face. He sensed Hinata turning just as red beside him, the temperature in their apartment rising as fast as her flush.

"S-s-sounds perfect," she squeaked.

Sasuke didn't complain when she opened her book and shielded herself with it, he simply reached for his lemonade and downed half of it to cool himself off. Then he picked up his cell phone to have his personal assistant begin the necessary arrangements.

Naruto Uzumaki had to be good for _something_.

♦

The Caribbean night air was sultry and sweet, the perfect backdrop to the fantasy that had plundered Sasuke's subconscious since that night on the sofa.

Sasuke steered the motorboat away from the mainland towards their private dock and enormous Yacht, his stomach lilting in time to the deceivingly gentle ocean waves. Hinata sat a few feet beside him, ankles crossed demurely and dark hair piled on top of her head, a few wisps fluttering around her ears and neck from the salty breeze. Starlight danced along the diamonds at her throat, and caught the sparkles embedded in the rich purple fabric of her cocktail dress; clean lines and subtle elegance that made him eager for privacy.

She turned then and offered him a smile, and Sasuke felt his cheeks warm from having been caught staring at her, especially with the knowledge of what he had waiting for her back in their cabin—the dread of her possible reaction coupled with the long weeks of anticipation warred inside him, a nausea not at all unlike seasickness.

Once at the Yacht, Hinata took his hand and Sasuke led them across the deck and down the steps to the master suite, pulse racing with nerves he'd never acknowledge. He'd given the crew the night off to make sure he and his wife could be alone, though he went straight to the bar and poured a healthy amount of rum to calm his nerves while Hinata sat on the edge of the bed and removed her evening shoes.

"Would you like a drink, Hinata?" Sasuke offered, filling his glass with a second round of Barbincourt.

She glanced up, holding her shoes in her lap and withdrawing the pins that had held her hair up for the evening. Black waves uncoiled and fell over her shoulder.

"Sure. But not too strong, please," she smiled as she looked away from his eyes, "I already feel lightheaded from dinner."

"As you wish," Sasuke mixed her a Mai Tai, sloshing more rum than she usually liked into the recipe and covering the taste with extra Curacao, figuring she'd probably thank him for it later.

Hinata moved to the loveseat as Sasuke brought her the drink, and for a few minutes they sat side by side and sipped their drinks in what would have been a companionable, easy silence if it weren't for the sweat on Sasuke's palms, and Hinata's ill concealed, worried glances that meant he'd failed at hiding his nervousness.

She looked like she wanted to ask him what was bothering him, but Sasuke knew she wouldn't. It wasn't her way. When her fidgeting became unbearable, he closed his eyes and gulped the last of his drink, then got to his feet.

"Just a moment," he said, hearing a murmur in reply as he set the glass on the nearest coaster and walked briskly away from his wife. He disappeared into the oversized closet, shutting the door behind him; he covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. Why in the hell was he so nervous?

If she wasn't into it, they'd just have _normal_ sex.

No big deal. No. Big. Deal.

Sasuke closed his eyes. But _damn_, did he want her to be into it.

Sasuke shook himself, and reached for the large, unsuspicious white box on the top shelf of the closet, the one he'd had his assistant ship with their luggage prior to their arrival. He hesitated at the door, and then scowled at his ridiculous behavior and turned the knob with a firm hand. He walked back into the room and set the box down at the foot of the bed. Hinata blinked up at him from her spot on the couch.

"I…" Sasuke looked away from her intense gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. "I bought you a present."

"You did?" Hinata blushed and rose from her seat to approach the bed. "I don't need any presents, Sasuke…" She straightened the spaghetti strap on her shoulder on her way over.

"Well…" Sasuke gestured for her to open the box, and she complied.

The lid came off and Hinata parted the tissue paper and ran her hands over the white ruffled blouse inside. She picked up the flimsy garment and held it in the air, a look of innocent curiosity on her face that made Sasuke's heart thud inside his ribcage while waiting for the pieces to fall into place, wary of her possible reaction. Next she peered at what lay underneath, and the first hint of a real, full flush skipped across her skin.

Sasuke shifted his feet, and looked at the box instead of his wife, who was pulling out a richly textured, beaded scarf, and a multicolored skirt made of some shimmering fabric Sasuke didn't know the name of. The eye patch might have been what gave it away, or it could have been the brown leather vest with the tiny white tag on the inside that said "pirate" in clear black letters, so that other vests like it didn't get mixed up with the costumes made in the same factory, or sold in the same shop.

Either way, Hinata had obviously grasped what the costume was for, and stood absolutely still with her skin on fire, not meeting his eyes.

Sasuke folded his arms, flushing just as bright. "It was just an idea—" He fought the urge to step away from her. "You don't have to, if you don't want to…"

"No, no," Hinata shook her head, clutching the white ruffles up to her chest. "I mean… It's fine, Sasuke… I'll… try it on …"

"Er…" Neither of them could look at the other. "Well, if you're sure…" He offered another chance for her to decline, but Hinata nodded her agreement and smiled in a shy, adorable way that made his belly tighten with anticipation. She put the ruffled shirt back into the box and picked the whole thing up, balancing the weight on her hip.

"I'll just… go and… er…" Hinata met his eyes and then moved around him to duck into the bathroom.

When the door clicked shut behind her, Sasuke sent a mental prayer heavenward and collapsed onto the bed from the relief. The moment was short-lived, however, as it dawned on him that he hadn't yet planned what would happen next—he hadn't _dared_ to think beyond her possible reaction to his gift and the underlying request.

So what was he supposed to do while she changed? And what in God's name was _he_ supposed to wear?

Sasuke sat up and looked around their suite, and then down at his black dinner jacket and slacks, his shoes so shiny he could see his reflection. He glanced at the bathroom door, and then got up and shrugged out of his jacket, folding it across the back of the loveseat. He went to the light switch and dimmed the room's brightness down to a warm glow, then looked around helplessly for anything to add some ambience to their impeccably decorated suite. Nothing came immediately to mind, and so he moved onto the next task to avoid any sort of panic.

Sasuke went back into the closet and eyed himself critically in the mirrored back wall. He took off his cufflinks, and pulled his white dress shirt out of his slacks. He knelt and removed his shoes and socks, and then rolled his sleeves up to the elbow. As an afterthought, he unbuttoned the shirt and let it hang open, exposing a wide section of his muscular chest, and the gleam of his belt buckle that drew attention to his narrow waist.

He flexed, imagining the covers of the romance novels Hinata went through like Kleenex, and smirked at the idea of surpassing all of them in a single night's effort.

He wasn't an internationally recognized genius for nothing.

Emboldened, Sasuke burst out of the closet and went directly to the bed, grabbing the heavy comforter and heaving it to the side. Underneath it the sheets were plush and white, the silk iridescent in the dim light. He moved to the coffee table in their sitting area and grabbed the bowl of rose potpourri, flinging the stuff liberally over the sheets and casting a flowery scent throughout the room.

"S-Sasuke?"

Hinata's muffled voice nearly made him drop the crystal bowl in his hands—he fumbled, but caught it before it hit the floor. The door cracked open and Sasuke froze.

"Could you… get me my drink? Please?"

Sasuke shook himself, heart thudding in his ears as he quickly mixed another Mai Tai and rushed to hand it to her. "Here, I made you a fresh one."

Hinata slipped one hand and wrist through the crack to take it from him; he could see her smile before she pulled the door closed once more. Sasuke pressed his palm to the wood.

"Er… is everything… okay?"

"Yes," she answered, and Sasuke had no choice but to believe her.

He turned back to the room, surveying the scene with a critical eye and then moving to the bed to fluff their pillows. He picked up the bedspread from the floor and bundled it into the closet, then stood with his hands on his hips, dismayed that he'd run out of things to do. He circled the bed, and checked in the nightstand to be sure their condoms were where they should be. He was just looking around for some candles to light when the bathroom door opened.

Sasuke turned on his heel and there—oh Sweet _Jesus_!

Sasuke stopped breathing at the sight of Hinata, the spitting image of his wildest fantasy. The scarf, her hair, her eyes, the ruffles, the leather lacings twined down her forearms—all of it was just as he'd imagined. He ogled the bare skin of her cleavage and torso, blushing at the translucence of the white fabric stretched across her bust. The colors of the skirt shimmered around her legs, jingling from the movement of the stitched coins at the hem. It hugged her hips which sported a wide leather belt, complete with dagger and pistol and a small beaded purse he didn't remember packing…

She took a careful step into the room, holding out the pair of brown rawhide boots. "Um… sorry…these are too big…"

Sasuke cleared his throat to try and respond, waving a hand in the air. "I… It doesn't matter."

Hinata set them down on the ground beside her, and came towards him. Sasuke whispered her name in awe, the pulse in his groin beating louder and heavier with each of her steps. She smiled as she sashayed closer, and the next thing he knew she was staring up into his eyes and he was looking down the barrel of the gun.

He put his hands up on instinct, even though he knew the gun was a fake.

"Well then… I guess I am taking over this ship." Hinata said, and Sasuke gaped.

She faltered when he didn't respond right away, "I mean… if that's okay…?"

"Er… well, yes," Sasuke's face was burning. "I suppose you're right."

Hinata's hand didn't shake, though she did pause before tapping his chest with the tip of the pistol. "I… er… Move it. Please."

Sasuke blinked, but moved backward when she tapped him a second time, gesturing towards the stairs. Her cheeks were as red as his, though he didn't even consider disobeying her orders, glancing over his shoulder to be sure he angled around the couch and didn't trip.

"Hands behind your head," Hinata gestured with the gun, and Sasuke had to bite his lip from arousal. He laced his fingers against his hair and moved where she directed him, lifting both eyebrows in surprise when she grabbed the bottle of rum from the sideboard in her free hand.

"Up the steps," she pointed the gun, and then hesitated, looking away. "If… I mean… unless you don't want to…"

"No, no," Sasuke agreed, too enthralled with the situation to argue. "I'll go…" He reluctantly turned his back on her and walked up the stairs to the open deck, aroused more than he thought he'd be by gentle prodding with a plastic gun.

The night air swept across his naked chest as he cleared the staircase and stood to the side, hands still on his head. He couldn't help but sweep his eyes over the surrounding waters to check that they were still quite alone on their—_their_—private Caribbean property. Hinata's skirt clinked in the wind as she emerged behind him, fingers curled tight around the neck of the rum bottle.

"Keep moving," she nodded towards the front of the deck—and away from the dock that stretched to the safety of their beach. Sasuke could hardly take his eyes off of her, the way the salty air lifted and caressed her long dark hair. She was the loveliest thing he'd ever seen, and she was _his_.

The gun barrel jabbed into his ribs and sent a jolt of desire straight between his legs. Sasuke stumbled forward until she told him to stop, holding the gun out while she took a swig of rum straight from the bottle and then coughed twice.

"Hinata…!" Sasuke moved to help her, but she waved him back to his spot and set the rum down carefully on the wooden deck.

She puffed out her chest as she straightened up. "Er… on your knees," she pointed at the ground, and Sasuke did as she asked, mouth watering from the need to kiss her.

Hinata's eyes scanned the deck, searching for something Sasuke couldn't guess. "Stay right there, please," she said, ducking her head in embarrassment as she moved to various storage compartments and frowned.

"Is there something you need?" Sasuke finally asked, wanting to help.

"I thought there was a bungee cord…?"

"_Bungee_ cord?" Sasuke repeated, perplexed. "What for?"

"Well…" she bit her lip, slowly returning to his side. "Don't I need to tie you up?"

Sasuke swayed, and it had nothing to do with the waves lapping at the side of the boat. "I… er… _yes_. There's no rope?"

Hinata shook her head. A breeze swept past them, ruffling Sasuke's hair and flipping his shirt open.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped, pointing her gun at him again and coming closer. "Your belt!"

Sasuke looked down, then up.

"Then… please take it off," she said, averting her eyes from his heated gaze.

"Er," Sasuke paused. "I… I refuse."

Hinata blinked, then colored. "Oh. Of course."

She took a sip of rum to give her strength, setting the bottle down beside him. Sasuke held his breath as she stood before him in her stocking-ed feet, her cheeks red from the alcohol and her characteristic sweetness.

"Prisoner," she addressed him, the gun aimed between his legs. "I asked you—er… heh… t-t-to remove your belt."

Her hand was rough when she grabbed him by the hair, but it was a different kind of sweetness to be at her mercy—a sweetness he wanted to get thoroughly drunk on. Her fingers tightened, and the diamonds on her left hand caught and snagged, and Sasuke hissed from the pulling. Hinata immediately let go of the gun, which bounced and skittered not too far away.

"Oh, Sasuke!" she said, struggling to free her caught ring. "I'm… so sorry!"

Sasuke flinched when it came free, taking several dark hairs with it. Hinata slid to her knees out of concern, and Sasuke reached for her, squeezing her arm.

"It's okay," he said, wanting to reassure her. She'd gone so much farther with the charade than he'd ever hoped, and he really didn't want to stop now, despite the throbbing on his scalp. "We can keep going…er…"

Hinata flushed, "…Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded, leaning in for a kiss—but she stopped him with a finger against his lips. She reached for the bottle of rum, taking a swig and then pulling him forward to complete what he'd started. She held the alcohol on her tongue so that he could drink it from her mouth, and he groaned, lost in a moment of shared desire and heady kisses. When they parted, his heart beat wildly behind his ribs, and his pants were once again uncomfortably tight.

Hinata looked up at him through her darkened lashes. "Take off your belt," she whispered, her hand seeking the plastic gun where it had landed.

Sasuke didn't refuse a second time; he undid the buckle and pulled it through the loops in one quick motion, and then presented it to her. He'd have given her just about anything from the way she was looking at him—though everything he owned was already hers.

She holstered the gun so that she could wrap the belt around his outstretched hands, her coordination a bit off from the alcohol. Still, she bound his wrists together as best she could with the awkward substitute. Then she stood up, swaying gently on her feet in a way that had nothing to do with the ocean all around them. She hiccupped.

"I… am taking over this ship," she announced, stroking his cheek, her hair flowing all around her from the salty wind.

"It's yours," he agreed, his whole body filled with longing.

"And you are my prisoner," she curled her fingers around his ear, stroking him, and then tilted his chin upward. His belly flipped in desire.

"As you wish."

Hinata ran her thumb across his lower lip. "And so… give me one good reason not to make you walk the plank…"

Sasuke shivered, his cock throbbing against the press of his underwear and slacks from the kneeling position. He did the first thing that came to mind, bending forward until he could kiss the top of her dainty foot. Hinata gasped, but managed to hold still while he kissed his way over to her ankle, nibbling her gently with his teeth.

The coins at the hem of her skirt grazed the back of his neck and shoulders, but he stayed prone before her, kissing his way upward from her ankle to the smooth curve of her calf, intoxicated by the feel of her stockings and the view underneath her skirt. He cocked his head to steal an upward glance, eyeing the lace around the top of her thigh and then gasping in shock when he realized what she _wasn't_ wearing.

Hinata squeaked, evidently guessing what he'd discovered, and she tried to scurry backward away from him—only to stumble and land hard on her ass.

"Hinata!" Sasuke leaned forward on his bound hands, unable to move properly though he wanted to rush to her aid. Hinata's embarrassed giggle was somewhat of a relief.

"_Whoops_," she said, slowly crawling to her feet. She rubbed her backside, but otherwise seemed to be okay.

"Are you…?"

"I'm fine," she nodded, coming to where he knelt and pushing him down onto his back. "But _you're_ in trouble."

Sasuke blinked as she straddled his waist, the multi-colored skirt bunching across his middle and revealing her pale thighs on either side of his body, all the way up to the hinting of lace. She grabbed for the rum and tossed several swallows back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Then she opened his shirt and leaned forward to kiss his neck and throat, the curves of her breasts pressing into his chest.

Sasuke moaned, having to lift his arms out of her way. She licked across his skin, adjusting her position so that her mouth could brush one of his nipples. The friction in his groin was _unbearable_.

"_Hinata…_"

Her teeth seized his nipple in a bold move he'd never have expected. Sasuke bit his lip, squirming.

"_Captain_," she corrected, and Sasuke groaned, face just as flushed as hers.

"_Captain Hinata_," he whispered, and she moved to kiss him, rocking her hips back and forth as their kisses grew steadily more urgent. He couldn't possibly get more turned on than he already was.

Sasuke slipped his bound wrists over her head, aching to hold her. Hinata kissed him until she was panting, nuzzling his sensitive neck while she caught her breath, her hands pushing his arms back over his head so that she could try to undo the belt.

Sasuke kissed the side of her face, and licked the curve of her ear, unable to help her with the buckle though he agreed that everything would be easier with his hands freed. But Hinata's fingers couldn't get the right leverage, and she sat up in frustration. Sasuke's breath caught at the back of his throat as he looked at her flushed face and disheveled appearance, both of them breathing hard. She moved backward and found the zipper of his pants.

"_Unnn_," Sasuke moaned, arching his back against the wooden deck when her hands opened his fly and touched his cock through his underwear. She pushed his briefs out of the way and stroked him, rising up on her knees and knocking something over that rolled somewhere close to his elbow.

Hinata swept her skirt out of the way, and Sasuke held his breath as she maneuvered her body onto his erection. He helped her get the right angle, and then he threw his head back as she sank onto him, her soft moan bringing him very close to the edge. Hinata grabbed his bound hands and settled them on her chest.

"Sasuke, touch me," she closed her eyes, biting her lip as she moved her hips and stole all of his higher mental functions.

The costume, the role-play, the smell of rum in the air, the sounds of the ocean all around them—Sasuke couldn't believe he was finally living out this fantasy, and it was so much better than he could have imagined. He wanted it to go on forever, but she'd barely begun to ride him before he felt the surge of orgasm ripple through his loins.

"Aaaah-_AH_!" All at once, Sasuke came; two thrusts were all it had taken, an unstoppable force made from weeks of build-up.

Hinata paused above him, her expression confused.

"Oh fuck," Sasuke panted, covering his head with his bound hands.

Hinata giggled. "That was fast…"

Sasuke could have died of shame. Hinata moved his hands and fumbled with the belt until she got it undone, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured, hoping that she wasn't too angry about his, er, accident. It had never happened before.

Therefore he was stunned when Hinata flashed him a coy smirk, reaching for the bottle lying on the deck beside his arm.

"Don't worry, Prisoner," she winked, "We're not done yet." She lifted the dark glass to her rosy mouth, showing off her bare torso as she took a swig—or would have.

Her lips shifted into a pout. "But _where's all the rum gone_?"

—

Ω


End file.
